LOVE AMBITION AND POLITICS
by shadow phoneix
Summary: our hero travels back in 1970's for his love and revenge.a very political story.powerful harry..aristocratic harry...
1. Chapter 1

LOVE ,AMBITION AND POLITICS HARRY POTTER SAT IN THE CHAMBERS OF SECRETS IN THE LEGENDARY HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARSDY STARING AT THE RUNIC PENTAGRAM INFRONT IT HAS BEEN 1 YEARS 1 MONTH SINCE THE FALL OF HOGWARTS DURING 2ND GREAT BATTLE OF HAS ATTACKED WITH GREAT WARDS WERE EASILY ABLE TO WARD OFF THE DARK 'S WHERE THE GREATEST BETRAYAL CAME INTO WEASILY FAMILY HAD JOINED THE DARK WAS DEVSTATING FOR THE LIGHT AS THE WEASLEYS WERE CONSIDERED THE MOST LOYAL .WEASLEY JOINING THE DARK SIDE CRUSHED THE MORALE OF LIGHT FOLLWED THIS WAS NOTHING SORT OF DARK FORCES DESTROYED THE COMBINED FORCES OF ORDER OF PHOENIX,UNSPEAKBLES,AURORS AND D. ,MOODY,MCGONAGALL,FLITWICK,KINGSLEY,TONKS,  
LUPIN,AMELIA BONES ,SCRIMEGOR AND OTHER VETERAN LIGHT WARRIORS JOINED THE MOST LETHAL SPELLS IN THEIR REPETOIRE,THEY TORE THROUGH DARK FODES AS AN UNSTOPPABLE ARROW.  
THAT WAS UNTIL INNER CIRCLE AND VOLDEMORT HIMSELF JOINED THE FOUGHT AS A DARK LORD RIPPING AND MAIMING THE DUMBLEDORE AND VOLDEMORT CAME FACE TO FOLLWED WAS A VERY SHORT BATTLE IN WHICH THE DARKLORD HAD DUMBLEDOREON THE GROUND WANDLESS AND HELPLESS.  
WITH HATE AND MALICE IN HIS RUBY RED EYES HE SHOT THE KILLING SEEMED TO STOP AS THE GREEN LIGHT SPED TOWARDS THE OLD MANIPULATIVE OUT OF NOWHERE A STONE SLAB APPEARED INFRONT OF THE GREEN LIGT SHATTERING OF NOWHERE A CLAPPING SOUND CAME"WELL DONE TOM,  
WELLDONE LAST YOU DESTROYED THE GREAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE,THE MASTER ARE IN ORDER."EVERYONE STARED AT THE POOL OF EMERALD EYES OF SUPPOSEDLY DEAD THEY REMEMBERED WAS A SCRAWNY 15 YEAR OLD BOY WITH ROUND THEY SAW WAS A YOUNG MAN WITH TALL STATURE ,  
BROAD SHOULDERS,PREDATOR LIKE GRACE ARISTOCRATIC ,SPECTACLELESS FACE COMING OUT OF HIM WAS A PAIR OF AN EQUALLY GRACEFUL WOMAN,WITH SILVER BLONDE HAIR,ARISTOCRATIC FACE,LONG LEGS WITH A FACE BEATIFUL ENOUGH TO PUT A VEELA TO THEIR AURAS SCREAMED DANGER AND WHOLE BATTLE HAS WHERE WATCHING THE NEWCOMERS WITH WIDE 6 FOOT FIGURE EYED THE LIGHT SIDE LOCKING HIS EMERALD EYES WITH RUBY RED EYES OF THE DARK LORD SPOKE"TOM MORVOLO RIDDLE DUE TO YOUR TRANSAGRESSION AGAINST POTTER FAMILY I HERE CHALLENGE YOU TO DUEL WITH ME TO DEATH.I HEREBY CALL UPON MAGIC TO JUDGE THE RIGHT TO THIS CHALLENGE"SUDDENLY A BLUE LIGHT ENVELOPED THE WHOLE BATTLEFIELD SIGNIFY THE VEREFICATION CHALLENGE BY MAGIC SIMMERING SHIELDS WERE UP WITH DARK LORD AND THE BOY WHO LIVED ON THE LORD SNARLED IN FURY AND SEND A HAIL OF DEADELY SPELLS TOWARDS HARRY.  
HARRY MOVED WITH AN AGILITY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANY HUMAN AVOIDING ALL THE OPPONENTS EYED EACH OTHERS WITH MALICE AND THEN HARRY WENT ON A CHAIN OF SPELLS WITH GREAT POWER HE RAN FORWARD WHEN AN EMERALD SWORD APPEARED IN HIS LORD DIDN'T SEE ANY OF THESE ANYBODY HAD TIME TO REACT THE BODY OF THE MOST FEARED DARK LORD WAS WITHOUT HIS HEAD .AFTER A MOMENTS SILENCE CHEERS RAN THROUGH THE LIGHT THE DEATH EATERS GRABBED THEIR HANDS AND STARTED TO TEN SECONDS ALL LAY ON THE GROUND WATCHED HIS LOVE,WALKING GRACEFULLY TOWARDS HIM GRABBING HIM PULLING INTO A SEARING KISS."LOVE YOU HARRY""LOVE YOU TOO CISSA". A STUNNED SILENCE FOLLOWED THIS."NARCISSA MALFOY".EXCLAMATIONS WERE HEARD ALL OVER THE BATTLE FIELD."ACTUALLY ITS NARCISSA POTTER"HARRY WAS THE TIME FOR ALL WISE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TO COME TO THE RESCUE."HARRY WE CANNOT HAVE YOU MARRYING IN A DARK THE CHIEF WARLOCK I HEREBY DISSOLVE THIS MARRIAGE".BUT NOTHING HAPPENED TO SIGNIFY THE FULFILLMENT OF THE CHUCKLED"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD DO THAT TO MARRIED THE OLD WAY SO YOU HAVE NO SAY IN OUR MARRIAGE MAN WAS PISSED AT STARTED SIGNALLING HIS INNER CIRCLE AND SUDDENLY 10 STUPEFY CRASHED INTO THE HERO AND HIS BOTH SLUMPED TO THE GROUND.

NEXT TIME WHEN HARRY OPENED HIS EYES HE WAS IN THE COURTROOM OLD MAN SPEAKING"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE ACCUSED OF BEING TRAITOR AGAINST STATE,KILLING OF OVER 256 REEDEMABLE PRISONRES OF WAR,AND CONSORTING WITH AN STATE ARE HEREBY SENENCED TO 5 LIFETIME OF STAY IN YOU WANT TO ASK SOMETHING?  
"WHERE IS MY WIFE?"SHE HAS BEEN GIVEN DEMENTOR'S KISS FOR TREASON."HARRY SAT THERE NUMB.

NOW HE WAS HERE IN THE LEGENDARY CHAMBERS AFTER AROUND AN YEAR AFTER DEFAETING ESCAPING AZKABAN 1 MONTH LATER HARRY WENT ON A KILLING OUT THE TRAITORS ONE BY ONE LAST BEING THE OLD AMN HIMSELF HE RAIDED THE LIBRARIES OF ALL ANCIENT HE FOUND NOTHING TO BRING HIS DEAD WIFE IN THE POTTER WITH CISSA'S JOURNAL LAST HE READ THE LETTER LEFT FOR HIM.

LOVE,  
IF YOU ARE READING THIS LETTER THEN I AM DEAD.I KNOW YOU HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING TO BRING ME IS A WAY.  
IN MY DRESSING CLOSET YOU WILL GET A PENSIEVE AND 2 RITUALS FIRST RITUAL IS FOR SENDING YOURSELF BACK IN TIME AND SECOND IS TO TRANSFER THE MEMORIES FROM PENSIEVE TO A PENSIEVE CONTAINS ALL MY MEMORIES.  
SEE YOU SOON.  
CISSA

AFTER 2 MONTHS OF PREPARATION 9.67 BILLION GALLEONS AND MANY FAMILY LIBRARY AND VARIOUS ARTIFACTS STORED IN HIS 12 WITH CISSA'S CLOTHES AND WARDROBE AND HIS SHADOW PHONEIX NYX HE SAT IN THE RUNIC CIRCLE AND BEGAN TO CHANT.  
AFTER 3 MINUTES HE FELT LIKE BEING TORN APART TO EACH MOLECULE OF HIS BODY,THEN HE FAINTED.

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT... 


	2. Chapter 2

MAY 22ND 1976

Hogwarts Graduaution Day

Narcissa Black woke up early was her graduation day.

She took a long shower and sat infront of the mirror brushing her hair.

Looking in the mirror she analysed silver blonde hair,aris

trocratic beautiful face,great was going to be bethroted to

Lucius malfoy,heir to the malfoy fortune in the next didnot

want it but she cannot do anything seeing the state of her sister andromeda.

Wearing her dress and robes she went down for breakfast and sat on her seat.

As the owls came a beautiful black owl landed infront of her with a letter in her took the expensive looking letterand opened it.

NARCISSA,

MEET ME ON THE 2ND FLOOR NEAR THE MYRTLE'S BATHROOM IN 15 ALONE AND

DON'T TELL ANYONE.

LORD SLYTHERIN

Then there was the Slytherin was didnot knpw what to

decided to go with tae her breakfast and went for the 2nd

didnot know why she was doing this but then also she followed her reac

hed the bathroom and went checked everywhere for sign of anyone but

found nothing.

"As beautiful as ever cissa".She turned to the was standing a man of roug

ly 18-19 years of age,with broad shoulders ,aristrocratic face ant the most beautiful

emerald saw emotions flickering through his LONGING LUST SAD  
NESS."what do you want?"she asked."not here somewhere more private"Then he took

his wand and said"I swear by my life and magic that I will not harm Narcissa Black "and

then he hissed something and the sink moved to form a hissing again

stairs were he started walking followed they reached the end they faced one more hissing the door opened."welcome to

the chambers of secrets".

Narcissa moved to face her host only to be hit by a slumped woke up disoriented. She was having a bad headache .Someone offered a vial. She drank it and her head became more clearand she suddenly had a huge amount of memories .After 10 minutes she looked up to see her love standing there looking with concern ."harry" Harry hurried to his wife and gently picked her from the runic pentagram and took her to her room .Gently tucking her he lay there as cissa slept .Soon he also followed her.

He woke up with a warm feeling on his chest , opening his eyes he saw the most beautiful blue eyes staring at him lovingly.

Soon they were kissing each other with passion .After sometime they seperated due to lack

of air. Narcissa snuggled closely with harry and said "thank you for coming for me love""anything for you my love" .Then he stood up and said "love you have to go to the

graduation ceremony and I have some work with Lord Black "He said with a wistful smile .Seeing the time she hurried but when she saw her dress was all but wasted she did not know what to do .Seeing her problem harry handed her a square pendant .Tapping his wand on it transformed into a trunk .Opening the trunk she saw it contained her whole wardrobe from past life .Turning to see a grinning harry she kissed her husband lightly which changed into a full blown snog .After half an hour a grinning Narcissa Black was found exiting the moaning myrtle bathroom dressed in very expensive green robes.

Graduation Speech

"...I would hope that our batch goes into history and bring a great deal prestige to the wizarding you...and CONGRATULATIONS."Lily evans finished stepped down from the was a roar of Black stood up and went for her were there standing chatting with a hooded figure in emerald she neared her father spoke."Ah Narcissa our Lord Black has signed a contract for I present to you Lord Andrews ,Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of has a position among the THE FIFFTENand has 9 different seats of Wizegamot and controls 4 seats of 9 seats of Hogwarts board of fortune os said to be unrivalled and is the single largest depositor of magical power is said to be rivaled by only Dumbledore and Dark has won the the last world duelling championship and is still unbeatable.

As Narcissa was hearing with growing dread how will she explain her father her already married status she turned to the hooded figure."walk with me Ms. Black."And he started thought she recognised the her father nodding she walked towards the a safe distance the figure stopped and removed his hood and standing infront of her was not a stuck up noble man but her took few seconds to take everything she launched herself into his waiting arms and brought her lips to his.

After sometime they heard a polite cough from the side .Disentangling Narcissa, Harry looked at the back he met the twinkling blue eyes of master manipulator.

please review...

Harry came around 4 months before the present day and took his time consolidating his power he asked for a marriage contract with Narcissa.


End file.
